


Sitter Jealousy

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, Jealous Mick, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Mick-centric, S01E12, Stein CockBlocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You kissed him,” he hiss in a deep whisper, leaning in a little closer, completely in the other mans’ space.</p><p>“To bribe him into holding the baby,” he explained in his usual tone of ‘fact’.</p><p>“So you only used him,” there was a good and bad way to see that, but since it was Leonard... No, he had an idea. “I’m not so sure I should give you a pass,”<br/>----------<br/>the sequel to Baby-sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitter Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby-Sitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925432) by [DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper). 



> I was asked to write a sequel from Micks' point of view and here it is :)

Admitting it wasn’t a problem, he’d gladly say it out loud if he was asked, though he doubted the question was on anyones mind, they were more worried that the noise wouldn’t, more worried about the baby that wailed for hours. Mick didn’t mind it. That was his answer to the unthought of question. He loved the noise, not just because it was an ear-splitting sound that brought a negative feel on everyone, but because it was Leonard. The screaming was his partner, his _past, mini_ partner. He loved the noise, listened to every little wail that left the small thing.

And then he saw _his_ partner, his thieving, crime inducing ally, walking into the lounge with a cranky look on his smooth skinned face. Mick watched on screen as he picked up the baby, instantly getting a good hold and a perfect angle on the first try. Perfect father material by the look he gave the kid and the finger tip in his mouth. He knew what he was doing, probably because of Lisa. He was the big brother of year.

He watched him swaying back and forth, a rocking motion quieting the beautiful wails and screams until his tiny partner was silent. He’d have minded if it hadn’t been Leonard that shushed him. He was still gazing at the screen, hearing the quiet ‘ _that’s it,_ ’ leave the man holding the baby. It was an oddly satisfying scene to see play out. A nice, father-child scene. Len with a baby was just enjoyable to watch. And he was staring at him, his hips swaying, his body moving back and forth so smoothly and gracefully. His partner was beautiful, an angel in his own way. Micks’ angel.

The little dispute between he and mini-Sara made him laugh, like when little-Sara slapped his younger self. Len was in control in that room, like he was everywhere else. He loved it, to see him sneer and smile patronizingly at them. He’d seen so many expressions from him, and every time, he never got bored. He liked seeing them.

“ _You’re really hot,_ ” his eyes snapped to his younger self. He could only see the top of his head and a little of the side of his face, but he could tell he was staring at his partner, no doubt about it. The thought made him feel grumpy, his stomach suddenly sparking with a mild burn, gradually rising to his chest. It felt like he was having acid-reflux. Though it eased when Leo said that he didn’t date minors. He felt a little better knowing he didn’t have competition for his partner. He’d burn whoever even thought of it, his self younger self being an acceptation because of obvious reasons. He still felt the heat though, it was still there. He still didn’t like the way his tiny-self acted, asking if they could wait until he wasn’t a minor. He wasn’t smooth, but he definitely _was_ patient. And he didn’t like it.

Mick frowned deeper when Len said ‘come here’, watching as his younger self did, standing up and then stepping over. His stomach churned with a burn when he was close and then the baby was put into his arms, careful and easy. He didn’t mind so much about that, but when he saw his partner kiss him, a little chaste peck, his insides blew up in a hot scold.

He growled deeply, shooting up to his feet before switching the screen audio off and then he strode from the room, his boot clunking loudly as he stepped out and down the hallway. The lounge wasn’t far, down a few hallways and to the left and there it was.

Mick saw him through the tiny windows, heading his way with a small smirk and he hid, darting behind a corner and then keeping quiet until the door opened and closed and he reached out in perfect time, grabbing a hold of his partners arm. He swung him around and pinned him to the wall he’d been hiding against, hearing the faint grunts and hiss when he hit the wall and he held him there, his face in a stone like solidness of jealousy.

“You kissed him,” he hiss in a deep whisper, leaning in a little closer, completely in the other mans’ space.

“To bribe him into holding the baby,” he explained in his usual tone of ‘fact’.

“So you only used him,” there was a good and bad way to see that, but since it was Leonard... No, he had an idea. “I’m not so sure I should give you a pass,”

“C’mon, Mick. The baby needed to stop crying, for both us and himself,” he did see that maybe the baby could’ve hurt himself, wailing was bad for the throat, but he enjoyed the uneven melody... maybe he could listen to Len in another way.

A smirk started to curve on his lips, seeing Snart glance down at his lips warily and then back up, a confused look itching at his eyebrows and in his eyes.

“You’re still not getting a pass,” he smirked wider, leaning further in until his lips roughly connected with Lens. He felt him stiffen for a few seconds, fighting back and struggling for even less time, and then he eased into it, his hands stopping to hold tight onto his shirt, tugging on it a little.

His lips were surprisingly hot, moist, his tongue even more so. He actually growled into his partners’ mouth, quickly and easily reaching down to grab him by his upper thighs and hoist him up between himself and the wall. Leonard gasped at that, his arms and legs instantly wrapping around him for stability and leverage. He’d thought about this, thought about having his partner up against a wall and hearing call out and moan while Mick had him all to himself and messed him up completely until he couldn’t even make a damn sentence. A beautiful thought that he could hopefully turn into realit-

“Oh good lord!” he growled, reluctantly pulling away and turning his head to see the old man quickly turning away and going back down the hall he came from. He let out a deep laugh and turned back to his partner, seeing the faintly panting man staring at him with tinted cheeks and a tiny frown.

“I think we should take this to the bedroom,” the fire starter grinned, carefully dropping the man to his boots.

“I second that,” he said breathless, even when he tried to hide it. He stepped back and turned around, instantly heading to their chamber room, knowing Leo was following close behind.

Let it be said that Mick couldn’t handle his jealousy, even when it was with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it, let me know what you think :)


End file.
